


【TSN/ME】非典型吃醋

by meaningless



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Double (2013), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaningless/pseuds/meaningless
Summary: AKA：Eduardo是如何被他的潜在约会对象甩掉的设定没有伏击，Eduardo毕业后来了Facebook，和Mark暧昧中但没有确定关系。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	【TSN/ME】非典型吃醋

Eduardo对魔术的兴趣是突如其来的，茶水间一个iPad四五个职员围观，出于好奇也看了一段，就被视频中的魔术师吸引。他执行力高效，追着天启四骑士过去的巡回表演视频从西海岸看到东海岸，然后看到四骑士最新一场表演在纽约，当机立断借着出差的由头高价收了张门票飞过去。  
魔术秀大获成功，Daniel出场时底下小姑娘的尖叫比Justin的演唱会还热烈，不出意外地在各大社交网站上了热榜。  
身在纽约“出差”的Eduardo晚上11点多在FB上发了一张和Daniel吃晚餐的合照，魔术师唇角一挑，手搭在他肩上笑得比Eduardo手上的玫瑰花还吸引人。配文“愉快的一夜”。  
这文配的，知道的是看了场表演吃了顿晚餐，不知道的还以为是第二天早上的总结。  
Mark嘴唇抿地死死，看着下边的赞一刷新多一堆，终究克制住了自己想限制Eduardo账户的手，转而给助理发消息让运营部的人去对接。

Daniel是个很体贴的朋友，那晚Eduardo成功利用自己的身份到后台执意请Daniel吃饭，他连庆功宴都没去和Eduardo吃了双人晚餐，饭没吃完就交换了联系方式并约好改天逛大都会博物馆。  
结果这个改天就改到了硅谷去——第三天直升机接走了Daniel，毫不知情留在纽约的Eduardo在YouTube上看了Daniel于Facebook总部的个人大秀。  
视频里Daniel出尽风头，表演炫目的不像话，Mark很给面子地特别出演压轴嘉宾，罕见换了套深蓝西装，他平时不注意着装，一打扮还挺有范儿。屏幕外的Eduardo咬牙，他和Mark一年里断断续续聚过不少次，从没见他特意换过衣服。  
纽约的业务一办完他就回了硅谷，在办公室装作不经意地提了几次Daniel的现场多精彩，终于有次被Mark听见，立马说这好办，他请。  
当晚就是三人晚餐，席间他和Daniel坐在一起Eduardo坐他们对面，Eduardo说你的魔术很精彩Mark就接话说是啊FB的员工都很喜欢，什么时候四骑士全员来一场？Eduardo说他每场演出自己都有看，Mark就点头附和说有几个魔术印象深刻，来讲讲幕后故事吧；全程Eduardo很少插上话，一说什么就被Mark岔开话题。气得他连盘子里小羊排都没吃多少，那块肉被他割得不成样，精心摆盘的甜点也被恶狠狠戳成渣。  
饭后Mark坚持要送Daniel回酒店，Eduardo不甘示弱说自己家有客房不远不麻烦，Mark斜睨他一眼，说巧了Daniel答应过晚上要教他花切呢。Daniel笑着举起双手任由Mark把他拖到自己车里。  
汽车扬长而去，Eduardo一个人气呼呼回去，几乎是在进门同时就有一份餐送过来，说是Zuckerberg先生吩咐的。Eduardo一边刷着Daniel的FB表演视频一边毫不客气地吃夜宵。

他和lex Luther在一场商业晚宴上相遇，金发男人气势很强，但和Eduardo交谈时却热情耐心，蓝眼睛一错不错地看着他。这份尊重很容易地博得Eduardo的好感，他们相谈甚欢，Eduardo笑说自己学车时撞坏了三辆法拉利，Lex说哦正好新提了辆超跑。他没问能不能和他约会，只问Eduardo能否屈尊让他那辆车见识见识碾压三辆法拉利的魄力。  
被他逗笑的Eduardo欣然赴约，跑车是宝蓝色，跟Lex的瞳色很配。两个人都没带保镖，Eduardo赏脸坐进敞篷副驾驶，Lex载着他晚上在硅谷望不到尽头的街道上飞驰，偶有几辆车均远远躲着他们。两旁科技大楼掠成一道道残影，这地方通夜都是灯火辉煌。  
Eduardo感受着呼啸风声就像回到十几岁一般快乐地大笑。  
最后车停在他家门前。Lex的金发被风吹乱，Eduardo看着好笑，极其自然地伸手替他把头发拂了拂，手上沾了夜风的凉意。  
他没有邀Lex进门，但是定好了下一次的飙车，他车库里也有那么几辆爱车，轻易不被外人碰的。

第二天睡醒拿起手机就看到一连串的消息提示，不知道是谁昨晚拍了几张他和Lex的照片，愤怒地将高清原图挂在Facebook上大肆指责这种赤裸裸炫富且不遵守交通规则的恶行。感谢苹果吧，即使超速也还是抓拍到了Lex显眼的金发和他大大的笑容。  
看视距可能是某辆被他们超过的车，Eduardo忍不住捂脸，觉得有点丢人，虽然面部只有模糊不清的线条，但熟悉他的人肯定能认出来。  
但他看看那几张图，又忍不住笑，开始想着下次要选哪款车。

谁知道还没到约好的日期他就和Lex在Facebook主办的慈善晚宴上再见。  
慈善，晚宴，这两个词哪个看起来都和Facebook没有任何关系好吗！Eduardo心不在焉地和场内同行聊天，主持人Andy Samberg不知是谁找来的人才，说话逗得满堂发笑，气氛很活跃。  
Mark出场时厅内众人凝滞了一瞬，一部分是因为掌权者的出现，另一部分是因为站在他身边的男人。  
连Eduardo也诧异地睁大了眼，Lex微笑着和Mark站在一起，看起来像他的邪恶双胞胎兄弟。  
觥筹交错间Mark神色如常地宣布了Facebook将和Luthor集团合作这一消息，Lex率先鼓掌，大厅内陆续响起捧场掌声，Eduardo仿佛听到了众人在脑内换算股价会上涨多少的计算声。金发男人举着香槟致意，Mark很商业地和他推杯换盏，看得Eduardo泛起生理性不适。

后来Eduardo听说这个合作是Facebook主动接洽达成的，底线价成交。这很难得，Facebook在硅谷的地位不说一手遮天，呼风唤雨还是做得到的，字面意义上。  
当有一天Eduardo在他的Facebook首页上频繁刷到Luthor集团的广告时，他对Lex的兴趣也慢慢淡了下去，而且Lex似乎忙得很，没再提过一起飙车的事儿，Eduardo理解，赚钱嘛，谁还顾得上什么车不车的。  
傍晚下班出来看见Mark靠在他的Lamborghini上，司机为难地站在一边。Eduardo盯着他，Mark理直气壮：“晚上和我一起吃饭吧。”  
他忍住翻脸的冲动，冲司机挥挥手，Mark从善如流地坐进打开的车门。

和Mike相遇纯属意外，他只是在下雨时偶然踏进一家便利店，为了不白躲雨随手从货架上拿了条巧克力，收银员抬头看他一眼，Eduardo一愣，对他说他看起来很像自己一个朋友。  
Mike受宠若惊，下雨天小店里没什么人，他一般不和陌生人搭话，但Eduardo笑起来很像一个闪闪发光的大明星之类的生物，他几乎以为穿越到了诺丁山而自己开的是书店。Mike眨眨眼睛，将巧克力推给他：“我像谁吗？”  
Eduardo和Mike就长相的相似性与偶然性展开了悠长讨论，并延伸讨论到加州雨季与悬殊温差的不确定性与相关性。

此后Eduardo时不时去这家小便利店和Mike聊天顺便买点东西，晚上两人一起在柜台后吃披萨喝可乐看漫画。其实他远离这种糟糕饮食习惯很久了，以前Mark喜欢，后来营养团队也不让他碰这些。Mike貌似有点不善社交，不感兴趣那些高级餐厅，Eduardo心甘情愿陪他挥霍健康，还琢磨着什么时候说服他出去玩。  
然后有一天Mike穿着黑红格子外套，满脸纯良无辜，说Zuckerberg先生将这家店买下来送给他了，声称是一份礼物。他本来是打工的收银员，现在成了店主人。  
Eduardo心惊肉跳，他真的不想深究Mark究竟是如何知道Mike的。

后来他再来找Mike，奇异地发现店内门庭若市，忙得不可开交的Mike抬头对他抿嘴笑一笑，递过来一根巧克力棒，又忙着收银。  
Eduardo看着排队等待结账的人流，越看越感觉不对劲，一个穿黄色格子衬衫的人和他视线撞上又赶紧避开，Eduardo看着眼熟，皱眉想了想，捏着巧克力棒走出去。

黄衬衫付完账走出小店，Eduardo在门外转角处等待着。  
“嘿，我是不是在Facebook看见过你？”  
被抓到的程序员满脸见了鬼的慌张，匆匆忙忙向他问好。  
“Facebook园区离这里可有段距离，特意过来买……热狗面包？”Eduardo看看他手里的购物袋，笑容和煦。  
那个程序员点点头又摇摇头，Eduardo好意补充：“没关系，你不用说话。是Mark让你们过来买东西的？”  
可怜的程序员笃定地摇头：“不是不是，是我们自愿的。”  
他心里有数了，Eduardo一挥手放过了这个可怜的家伙，拿出手机约Mark晚上一起吃饭。

Chris出差不在国内，Dustin倒是在的，Eduardo担心他和Mark两个人容易打起来，捎带上了Dustin。  
Dustin和Mark一起过来，Eduardo指挥Dustin在自己这一侧落座，Mark看看这张四人桌，自觉坐到对面。  
侍者刚上完沙拉，Eduardo就悠悠开口说最近Facebook不忙吧，白天都能在外边看到放出来的人了。  
Mark一点头说最近没什么大更新，工作强度是不大。  
Eduardo不跟他打太极，直接问他买个店不够还买人是什么意思。  
Mark专心挑拣沙拉里的罗勒，也正大光明地承认：“礼物。送你的。”  
Eduardo给他气得够呛，半晌没人说话，Dustin这次没站在他这边，犹犹豫豫说我觉得还挺好的，Mark递了个赞许的眼神表示没白给你发工资，Eduardo阴恻恻地看着他。  
小可怜Dustin夹在中间，开口说办公室这群人一天到晚坐在电脑前可以24小时都不动一下，能让他们出去走走也不错，对健康有好处……越说声音越低，偏偏Eduardo还无法辩驳，他盯着Mark，终于说先吃饭吧。

Simon James这辈子也没有想过自己会和顶头上司成为朋友。  
一开始只是Eduardo在例行检查时被主管交上来的分析报告惊艳到，找来署名的员工，随口问了些数据后发现这个人绝对不是写出这份报告的作者。  
Simon就这么被发现了。他穿着板正的白西装，跟人说话时语速很快总带着点惶恐，常常紧张得要死的小动作，Eduardo问他自己看起来是很严肃的老板吗，他飞快地摇摇头，Eduardo就笑了。  
之后他将Simon调到自己的部门，有时让Simon在他办公室帮忙看数据，讨论到中午就请人一道吃饭。周五晚上约部门的人去酒吧放松，Simon一并在受邀名单。  
Simon即使在酒吧也穿着西装，脱了外套乖乖巧巧搭在手臂上，短袖衬衫露出他苍白的皮肤，Eduardo给他买酒也是一脸局促地接过。这样的纯情款还真的少见，Eduardo偏头含笑看他小口小口抿着酒，几乎带着点怜爱。  
几杯酒精下去Simon渐渐放松了些，开始和Eduardo谈起他对个人生活的看法，Eduardo很欣赏他的工作能力，更欣赏他脆弱而敏感的神情，有意无意想要照顾这个小木偶一样孤独的小人物。  
酒后他让自己的司机送Simon回公寓，周一的时候Simon还特意来他办公室表示感谢，他温和地表示不必介意，下次有Party再聚。

Mark面无表情看着监控记录上的人像，咬着指甲，在Facebook员工名单上挑挑拣拣，将James Simon调过去了。  
不到一周Simon就不再那么频繁地去他办公室，Eduardo有时路过他的工位，能看见一个神情张扬的年轻人坐在位置上转笔玩，晚餐邀约也总因各种事务脱不开身。

看中的潜在约会对象屡屡受挫，Eduardo一度怀疑自我认知有误，他周末晚上百无聊赖捡起久违的兴趣给Daniel打电话说想学魔术，Daniel一口回绝：你看我和Mark关系这么好和你走太近不方便的，不然以后还怎么来Facebook表演。之前教过Mark几个小魔术你想学不妨找他哈。  
说完就是忙音，被挂电话的Eduardo惊愕，从来只有他挂别人电话的份儿，这敢挂他电话的还真是罕见。  
他气不过想找Lex飙车散心，留的私人号码打过去，Lex听完邀约就在电话那头嘶了一声，笑着说亲爱的你不知道和你飙车要多贵，我可再找不到第二个像Facebook这么好的平台合作了。  
啊这。  
Eduardo哽了一下，要多贵他不知道，但拒绝的意思是听明白了。  
Lex虚情假意地说了几句场面话，约了个彼此都知道不会有的下次，客客气气地挂了电话。  
Eduardo被忙音堵住，不可置信地看着手机上挂断的通话界面，不信邪地拨打了Mike便利店的电话，那个小店主果然还在店里， Mike接通电话惊喜地叫了他的名字，Eduardo对自己一个多月没联系对方的事实心虚地咳了一声，温和地表示想请他吃夜宵，听说他们常去的那家餐厅出了新口味的披萨。  
Mike在电话那端迟疑了一下，吞吞吐吐地说他的店还没结束营业。  
Eduardo不解：“那我等你下班再过来？”  
没人回应，他还没来得及问Mike就先说：“下班可能还要很久不要等我了谢谢你下次见。”  
Eduardo还没回话就被挂断，那句“再见”卡在喉咙里不上不下，他最后给Simon打电话准备约这个小职员去酒吧，Simon接通后习惯性叫他Mr.Saverin，他语调和缓地说明来意，还好心建议“可以来你公寓楼下接你”。  
Simon在那端犹犹豫豫，声音里带着小心翼翼的惶恐：“今晚吗？现在吗……Mr.Saverin，不太合适……今天有……”那端动静有点重，Eduardo听着像是有谁把听筒捂住了，声音模模糊糊传来“……不行，James，求你，不要这……”电话被挂断前，他清晰地听到一声轻笑。  
Eduardo目瞪口呆看着黑屏的手机。  
今晚被挂电话的次数简直刷新了他人生中的记录。哪怕是Mark也没有这么多次挂过他电话！Mark只会不接……  
想到这，Eduardo终于想起来惹他心绪不佳的罪魁祸首是谁。他撇撇嘴，重新拨通电话。  
”Wardo。“  
Mark毫不犹豫接下了他心情不好找不到人出去玩的脾气，说自己还在公司正好直接来他家。这次Eduardo满意地挂断了电话。

Mark通过虹膜验证进门时Eduardo曲在沙发上玩iPad刷推，他是很懂得享受生活的人，听见声响头也不抬就随手指指琳琅满目的酒柜：”想喝什么自己拿，饮料在冰箱。“  
Mark去冰箱开了两盒酸奶过来，看保鲜层有一盘鲜嫩欲滴的覆盆子，顺手也端到茶几上。营养师不建议晚上摄入过量酒精。他吸着酸奶坐到沙发另一端，看Eduardo起身，一边挑拣递来的覆盆子吃一边念叨毕业后都没人约他，看上的人也不和他出来玩了，没想到自己在硅谷混了这么几年凄惨到居然只能找Mark来喝酒，哦还没有酒只有酸奶，真是人生的溃败。他忧愁地叹气。

Mark默默听着，对他的好感对象们不置一词，摇头：“他们都不喜欢你。”  
这话谁都能说，就Mark说不得。Eduardo立马冷笑：“你觉得我不值得他们喜欢？“  
“爱你，应该是把你放在第一位。”  
Eduardo收敛起冒出的尖刺，平平开口：“看来你对Facebook是真爱。“  
Mark侧头看他一眼，语焉不详：“这癖好听起来有点怪异。Wardo，是他们不值得你喜欢。“  
唔，这个理由听起来像话。“那你觉得谁应该？”  
Mark耸耸肩，嚼着覆盆子含糊不清地说：“Facebook，”他吞咽下清甜的果肉，“的创始人。”  
Eduardo咬住嘴唇内的嫩肉克制笑意，他的心无法克制地雀跃跳动，一时间没有人说话，他或许应该推出Chris来应付这一时刻，但、但，他轻柔地开口：“我不认为我有信心和Facebook竞争首位排名。”  
Mark不假思索地否决了：“大错特错，Wardo，这并不是相悖的，完全没有可比性。就个人来讲，Facebook对我的重要性毋庸置疑，但又不是说别的人对我就没有一点吸引力了，我曾是人类、我作为人类……“他闭口不言，因为Eduardo快笑到滚下沙发了。  
Eduardo笑完才问：“这么说来，你认为有人在你心中的重要性可以和Facebook比较，甚至更重要？”  
“是的，Wardo。”  
他一双长腿交叠着半靠在沙发上，开口：“即使Facebook发展日益强大，却不会改变吗？“  
“不会。”  
他今晚上首次认真地望向Mark，意外发现Mark全身都在细微的颤抖，意识到Mark的紧张让他有点微妙的不安，”Mark，是因为我毕业后就来硅谷专职打理Facebook的事务你才会这么想。如果我没有来呢，如果我对Facebook的发展毫无益处呢，你还依然这么认为吗。“  
Mark微微摇头：“如果以失去你为代价来换取Facebook的成功，那不值得的。“

如果如果，太多的如果；一旦木已成舟，所有的假设都是空谈。Eduardo没有立即回应，过了一会儿才似不以为然地说：”好吧，或许你是对的，我愿意接受建议。“  
Mark转头一眨不眨地盯着他，Eduardo被他这么专注地看得有点受不住，转开视线咕哝着：“我也是认真的。”  
“我有一个想法，”好一会儿Mark才找回语言能力，“我想将所持的Facebook股票捐出去。“  
等一下，在他基本算得上是接受表白之后Mark想的还是Facebook的股票？Eduardo坐起来睁大了双眼：“你说什么！”  
Mark舔舔唇，点头：“是的，把它们捐赠给慈善机构是个不错的想法。”  
是个疯狂的想法。Eduardo皱眉：“为什么？”  
“为了你说愿意。”

那么，在可预见的某天，唯一能和他们举办婚礼竞争媒体热度的只有两人宣布捐赠共同所持Facebook99%的股票这事也就不足为奇了。

Fin.


End file.
